This invention relates generally to trash bag receptacles and more particularly to portable holders for trash/refuse bags.
The plastic trash/refuse bag has become an ubiquitous item within commercial settings, the household, and the yard. The low cost for the bag with its small size for storage until use, when combined with its ease of disposal has made the plastic garbage bag universally accepted.
The problem with the flexible bag, as opposed to the rigid trash receptacles, is the loading of the bag itself with leaves or garbage. While the flexibility of the bag makes it easy to store and transport, this very attribute makes it difficult for a single person to load the bag.
To address this problem, there have been a variety of mechanisms developed. Some of these are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,956, issued to Scripter on Oct. 16, 1990, and entitled, xe2x80x9cWaste Collection Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,549, issued on Jul. 3, 1984, to Lowery and entitled, xe2x80x9cBag Mouth Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,597, issued to Willis on Sep. 16, 1980, and entitled, xe2x80x9cRefuse Collecting Devicexe2x80x9d. While these approaches have assisted to some degree, the solutions themselves are bulky and difficult to use as portable apparatus.
It is clear there is a need for an improved portable refuse bag holder.
The present invention provides a refuse bag holder. Within this context the present invention relates to plastic garbage or refuse bags; but, the invention is also useful for other types of flexible bags.
Within the preferred embodiment, the invention uses a central pole which is adapted to be inserted into the ground. The central pole has a bottom end sharpened or pointed to assist in the insertion of the pole into the ground. The preferred embodiment uses a wooden pole; those of ordinary skill in the art readily recognize other materials which will serve in this capacity, such as but not limited to, aluminum.
In some embodiments of the invention, a step bar is mounted onto the central pole. The step bar permits the user to press downward with his foot to force the central bar into the ground. Ideally the step bar is spring mounted and is pulled out of the way (against the pole) when the step bar is not in use.
Connectable to the central pole is a loop. The loop is bowed during attachment to the central pole. This bowing of the loop, creates a firm bond between the loop and the central pole when the loop is allowed to xe2x80x9cspring backxe2x80x9d.
When the loop is attached to the central pole, it creates a framework through which the plastic garbage/refuse bag is inserted. With the refuse bag folded over the corners of the bowed frame and the top of the central pole, a spring action is created to firmly secure the refuse bag. Once so installed, the mouth of the plastic bag is kept open; and when the central pole is inserted into the ground, the bag""s mouth is properly positioned to serve as a portable garbage receptacle.
When the loop is connected to the central pole (and after the plastic bag has been secured to the assemblage), and when the pole hasn""t been inserted into the ground, the central pole serves as an easy handle for the user to carry and transport the now-open-mouthed plastic bag. In this manner, the user is able to transport the bag to a site and with one hand holding the bag assembly with the bag""s mouth opened, easily place litter, leaves, and other debris into the plastic bag.
When the bag is full, it is easily removed from the loop.
Since the loop is disconnectable from the central pole, ideally the loop is collapsible for easy transportation and storage. This allows the entire mechanism, together with a supply of plastic garbage/refuse bags to be easily transported and used.
In the preferred embodiment, the loop is made of three generally linear rigid members which are flexibly connected to each other. These three rigid members, while collapsing on each other during transport, form the loop for holding the plastic bag.
Ideally, these three rigid members are connected to the central pole at an upward angle from the pole. This arrangement provides for added connection between the loop and the plastic bag to prevent slippage during the loading of the bag with debris.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof, will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following explanation.